Christmas Day
by Caroline722
Summary: Natalya and Tyson Kidd both receive the best gifts they could ever imagine this Christmas.


Disclaimer: This is all fiction, I don't own anyone in this story. This is only what I imagine what would go down on their Christmas because it would make my life. This is short but it is a one-shot. Enjoy! P.S. I also know that Christmas is over, so this is a little late.

Nattie Neidhart and TJ Wilson were sitting in their home in Tampa, Florida relaxing and watching a movie. Nattie was resting on TJ's chest while his arms were wrapped tightly around her. Gismo and Charlotte were laying at their feet. It was Christmas Eve and the couple was spending quiet time at home.

"You want to watch another movie?" TJ asked as Nattie smiled at him.

"Sure. You pick." Nattie said as she lightly pressed her lips against TJ's. He nodded, stood up, and played his and Nattie's favorite Christmas movie, A Christmas Story. Halfway through the movie, Nattie noticed the time and smiled.

"Merry Christmas baby." She said with a smile. TJ leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Merry Christmas." He said with a yawn as he pulled the blanket over them and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you." She whispered as she rested her head on his chest once again.

"I love you too." He said with a smile and slowly fell asleep as did Nattie.

* * *

The next morning, Nattie woke up in TJ's arms and smiled. She stirred and woke up TJ as well. TJ smiled down at her and smiled. He pressed his lips against her forehead and sat up.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Morning." She said before deeply kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back. He slowed the kisses down and the two stood up.

"Come on, I want you to see your gifts." Nattie said before pulling TJ out to their living room. TJ rolled his eyes, but followed her anyway.

The two walked over to where their tree stood. Its ornaments shining and gifts below it. Nattie smiled and handed TJ a box. He smiled and began to open it.

"I can't help it! Its a new pair of Pumas! I know you wanted new ones." She said excitedly before TJ could stop her. He finished opening the box and smiled at her.

"Thank you baby." He said before softly kissing her lips. She smiled and he handed her a gift. She smiled and began to unwrap the gift. She saw the logo on the box and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back and smiled.

"You got me more Louboutins? You're the best." She said with a smile. He smirked and kissed her again.

* * *

The two exchanged more gifts until there were only two left. Nattie smiled as did TJ.

"Here, this gift isn't exactly something you can have now. But it'll hopefully be worth it in the end." She said before handing TJ a box.

"I'm sure it'll be great sweetheart." TJ said with a smile as he began to unwrap the gift.

"You're not going to yell this one out are you?" He said with a smirk.

"No. I promise." She said with a sigh. She watched as he opened the gift and felt the nerves build up as he had no reaction.

"Nattie what is this?" TJ asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant." She said slowly. TJ sat there stunned before grinning and grabbing Nattie pulling her into a kiss. Nattie giggled and kissed him back.

"Oh my God baby. We're going to have a baby." TJ said with excitement. Nattie smiled and took the box out of his hands.

"So this is the test, that says positive, and I went to a doctor to confirm it and these are the earliest sonograms they could get. I figured you'd love it." Nattie said with a smile. TJ wrapped his arms around her and began rubbing the little baby bump that she had.

"I love you." TJ said softly. He grabbed the box that was under the tree and handed it to Nattie. "I wasn't really expecting that, but this gift works with it."

Nattie grinned and began to open the box. She finished unwrapping the gift and saw a velvet box. She looked up at TJ and grinned. She opened the box and saw a gorgeous silver ring. There was a large diamond in the middle surrounded by pink and silver diamonds around it. Her eyes welled up as TJ took the box from her hands and got down on one knee.

"Nattie, we've been together since we were pretty much teenagers. If you do the math, you get eleven years. We've been together eleven years. I can't imagine a better way to do this now that I know we're having a baby. So, Natalie Katherine Neidhart, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" TJ said as Nattie was rapidly nodding her head.

"Yes, yes, yes! TJ, of course I'll marry you!" She said as she threw her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. He smiled and continued kissing her back. TJ leaned back so Nattie's back was resting against the couch. He continued kissing her until they heard knocking on the door. The two stood up, TJ quickly slid the ring on Nattie's finger and kissed her again.

* * *

Nattie opened the door and saw her parents standing on their doorstep.

"Merry Christmas you two." Ellie said as she hugged her daughter and future-son-in-law. "How was your morning?"

"It was exciting." TJ simply said. Nattie held up her left hand for her parents to see as TJ placed his hands on her stomach.

Ellie looked at the two stunned as did Jim.

"Oh my God!" Ellie shouted as she threw her arms around the two. Jim stood there before pulling Nattie into a hug.

"Congratulations you two." The Neidharts said with a smile.

* * *

That night, the Neidharts and the Wilson spent the whole night celebrating Christmas and what the future held. All in a day, their lives had changed completely.

* * *

This was a cute little story! Or at least I think. I might write a few follow-up shots but I'm not sure! Review please! Thanks!

Caroline


End file.
